


I’m Jessica

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Ashley and Jessica are so close they don’t even need to talk to communicate.





	I’m Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> Jessley and Barden Bella crack, but it’s short. Enjoy!

Ashley raised an eyebrow in question.

Jessica shrugged.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

Jessica giggled and took Ashley by the hand dragging her off to wherever those two always go.

Beca watched them curiously. “How do they do that?”

Chloe glanced up. “How does who do what?” Chloe followed Beca’s line of sight to catch the couple retreating from the airport bar. “Oh. Yeah. They are something else aren't they?” Her voice sounded almost wistful.

“I had telepathy when I was Lilly,” ‘Esther’ offered. It was going to take Beca some time to get used to both the new name and the increased volume, but hearing something strange come out of Esther's mouth felt somehow comforting.

“Sometimes, it seems like it's even closer than that. It's almost like they are…”

“What's up, pitches!” Amy (or Patricia, seriously, was anyone who they said they were?) interrupted, wrapping an arm over Beca and Chloe's shoulder at the same time. “So when are you gonna challenge Chicago to a duel?” Apparently, Amy skipped subtlety classes in kindergarten.

Chloe gasped. “What happened? Did Chicago say something mean to you? I'll…”

“Chill, Chlo, Amy is just being silly. Aren't you, Amy?” Beca glared daggers at Amy hoping she would catch the hint. She had just signed a record deal and was beginning plans for an album and to start touring. She didn’t have time or energy to unpack seven years of… whatever the hell was going on between her and Chloe.

Amy, for once, seemed to catch on. “So what were you pitches talking about?”

“Ashley and Jessica,” Chloe answered, though she looked distracted. Probably mooning over Chicago, but whatever.

“Ah, yeah. Are they still mad because I threw them under the bus?”

Beca looked to Chloe for clarification, but she gave that don't ask shrug, that typically accompanied discussions involving their Australian roommate. “Surprisingly, no. We were just talking about how easily they communicate without ever talking.”

“It's probably from all the banging,” Stacie offered. Apparently, everyone had been taking notes from Lilly/Esther on how to appear out of nowhere. “They say, the only way to truly know someone is in battle, or in bed.” Beca thought that was probably a misquote.

“Wait? I thought you were back in the states with Bella!”

“Eh!” Stacie shrugged.

“Stacie's mom is watching her. Bella's a little young for international flights,” Aubrey offered.

“We're literally on our way back to the states. You couldn't wait twelve hours to see us?” Beca offered with a sarcastic grin that quickly disappeared when she noticed Aubrey's blush and Stacie and Aubrey's fingers laced together. “Alrighty then.”

“Dayum, Aubrey get some,” Cynthia Rose said, raising a beer. “And you're welcome,” she added with a wink Beca was definitely not going to ask about… ever.

Flo arrived and everyone looked at her. She sighed. “I'm a successful businesswoman now, you'll have to look somewhere else for your stereotypical one-liners.”

“I just remembered something,” Esther said. “Ashley never had an aura. It's almost like she didn't exist.”

Everyone was quiet, lost in their thoughts until Stacie interjected. “If Ashley is just a physical projection from Jessica's mind, is it still masturbation when they bang?”


End file.
